


Warmth

by Valkeri_Spirit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel Possessing Sam, I fix some things I calmly don't agree with, I like my metaphors and similes so fight me, Jack is adorable, M/M, Minor Destiel, Pre-Relationship, Spn 13x22 Fix-It, glares at THAT scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkeri_Spirit/pseuds/Valkeri_Spirit
Summary: Fixing the things I didn't enjoy.Description: Sam can't lose another person he cares about so he makes an impulsive decision to save Gabriel's life.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 2nd published fic in this fandom. I have no regrets btw. Hope you guys have fun reading this!

Sam watched in paralyzing terror as Michael disarmed Gabriel. Time seemed to slow as Sam watched Michael’s blade heading straight for Gabriel’s sternum. Sam barely acknowledged his brother next to him, instead focusing on possible ways to save the archangel’s life. Gabriel deserved better than to die in a desolate place like this world. Sam couldn’t lose him again after he just returned to him. Sam knew that he logically could not reach Gabriel in the seconds before Michael would plunge his blade in the other archangel’s chest. Sam knew Dean would not approve of his next action, but Sam ignored that certainty. Gabriel’s life was worth more than any disappointment he would face from Dean. Instead, he yelled one simple word which had changed his life several times before.

“Yes!”

A blinding white light was the last thing Sam saw before succumbing to a calming darkness.

~~~

When Sam regained a small measure of consciousness, everything around him seemed muted and blurry. It was almost like he was looking at the world from behind frosted glass while wearing earmuffs. He registered through the haze that he was at least in the Bunker again, and the rift was no longer opened and crackling. He was currently crouched on the floor, one hand braced on the wooden floor but unfeeling. It took a few seconds before he noticed Dean was kneeled down in front of him, one hand on his shoulder, talking to him. Suddenly, Sam sensed his head move without his control, and the first unmuted stimuli floated through his hazy mind. _Grace._ Or more specifically, _Gabriel’s_ Grace. It was almost entirely wrapped around Sam’s soul, and Sam wasn’t sure how it took this long for him to notice it. Sam could not help the irrational spike of fear that ran through him. Possessions by any entity had never ended well.

Sam felt the warmth of Gabriel’s Grace grow a little stronger around his soul, calming him enough to realize just who he had said ‘Yes’ to. This wasn’t some random angel or the Devil, it was _Gabriel._ Despite of everything, Gabriel had risked his life to save all of them. Sam took more comfort in how different Gabriel’s Grace felt to any other angel or demon possession than purely the act itself.

Lucifer had unnervingly calmed him and put him on edge all at once. It was cold and numbing like icy water dragging you down to a freezing death. You start to lose the strength to fight back against the currents dragging you under. Gadreel had felt like nothing. It simply was a void of nothingness. Gadreel’s Grace, when it had become apparent to him, was tattered and broken. Yet it had almost completely overpowered his heavily damaged soul. When Meg had possessed him, Sam felt more tainted then he already had at the time. Demons were an inky blackness that painted over your own soul. You could not sense anything when they possessed you until they left. Which was usually when you are on your deathbed. However, Gabriel’s Grace did not feel like that. It felt like a warm breeze on a sunny afternoon, and it left Sam feeling like a cat sunbathing in the rays of light filtering through a window. Sam felt his senses becoming unmuted a little more and decided it would be best to listen to the conversation happening outside of his body.

Sam could see the panic in Dean’s eyes as he frantically repeated his name with no visible response. Sam could see from the corner of his view that Castiel could sense exactly what had happened, and he knew Jack, while naive to the act of possession, could tell what had happened as well. Meanwhile, Mary was walking towards the group from where she was discussing with the refugees, a confused look painting her features.

Sam knew he would never get used to the feeling of someone else talking in his own voice as Gabriel answered Dean’s franticness, “Sorry Dean-o but it’s not just Sam in here right now.”

Sam watched as Dean recoiled from the statement almost like he was physically hit, and Mary stopped in her tracks with wide eyes. Sam felt Gabriel closing his eyes before getting them back to their feet. Dean followed suit with a look of pure rage in his eyes. Before he could explode, Castiel came and set a soothing hand on his shoulder. Sam faintly heard Castiel whisper, “Maybe we should discuss this without an audience,” while throwing a kind look at the refugees looking at them with curiosity. Dean grumbled but followed Castiel towards the hallway leading to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Sam could feel himself and Gabriel being scrutinized by all of new Team Free Will present. Sam’s senses had gotten clearer, and he could hear all the anger in Dean’s words directed at Gabriel. “What the hell, man? Last time I checked, helping us didn’t include you wearing my brother as a meatsuit!”

Sam could not help but mentally flinch as Gabriel shifted on his feet. Castiel set his hand calmly on Dean’s shoulder once again with a stern ‘Dean,’ as Mary asked, “How long will this last?”

Dean shot a surprised look at his mother’s calmness as Gabriel ran a hand through their hair and sighed out, “Maybe a few weeks? Just long enough for me to rebuild my original vessel at least.”

Sam could sense Gabriel’s frustration at how he no longer could just snap his fingers and have another vessel ready. He could also tell Gabriel wasn’t going to sugarcoat just how weak he was. He especially couldn’t while Sam was a constant presence near his thoughts. Sam reached out to offer some comfort towards the quiet rumble of thoughts and got a small burst of warmth as acknowledgement. Not too dissimilar to a firm hug. Before Sam could continue the mental conversation, Dean asked as calmly as he could, “Can’t you just find a new vessel? Why do you have to be in my brother?”

“Jumping vessels was already a strain on my Grace, and, as much as I hate to admit it, I’m in no shape to be body-jumping again.” Sam could feel how true that statement was now that he could feel Gabriel’s Grace around him. It was stretched thin around his mind and soul. “But, I’ll soon be strong enough to give Sam back control of his body again.”

Before Dean could press Gabriel more, Mary interrupted, “Why don’t you get some rest then, and we can continue this issue tomorrow while Sam is present.” Mary shot a look at where Dean was seething before continuing, “Dean, Castiel, help me settle the refugees into their rooms.”

Mary was the first to leave with Castiel following and practically dragging Dean away from Sam’s body with a stern whispered sentence. That left two (technically three) people in the kitchen. Jack looked awkward as he took a few steps toward them. Jack looked them in the eyes before giving out a shaky confession, “Take care of Sam, please. I don't want to lose him again.”

Sam could feel his heart ache for the kid, and he knew Gabriel felt the angel-equivalent. Despite that, Sam was still surprised when Gabriel drew Jack into a hug and told Jack in a kind voice, “Don’t worry, kid. Uncle Sammy will be just fine under my watch. I promise.”

Jack looked up at them slightly tightening his grip around their waist before he let go with a happy, “Thanks Uncle Gabe. I’m going to go help Mary with the refugees, if that’s okay?”

Gabriel affectionately ruffled Jack’s hair before telling him to run along. While watching Jack walk away to find Mary, Gabriel talked to Sam for the first time since this all happened. “You guys raised that kid right. He’s nothing like his father which is for the best.”

Sam, not entirely sure how to respond, could only give a mental nod in agreement. Sam had been awake for about 31 exhausting hours. If he wasn’t kept awake by Gabriel’s Grace, he would have fallen asleep standing up by now. Sam just wanted to curl up in his bed and sleep for a few days at least. Before Sam could register that thought completely, Gabriel had flown them the short distance into Sam’s room with a flutter of wings.

Sam reached up to rub his eyes before stopping. Had he just-. Gabriel’s words came from internally, _Figured I’d run around in your body long enough for one day. I’ll just chill out here till my strength is back. Feel free to do whatever you want, Samuel._ Sam raised an eyebrow at that statement as he shrugged off his dirty jacket. Sam really wanted to take a shower, but that would probably be a little awkward with an archangel watching him. Sam pondered the pros and cons of the situation and decided being clean was worth feeling awkward as he grabbed a change of clothes, heading to the showers.

~~~

Sam had taken a quick shower before dressing in his favorite light grey shirt and sweatpants. He was currently sitting on his bed trying to drown out his racing thoughts. Sam had a lot of those before falling asleep recently despite his overwhelming tiredness. Sam heavily fell back on his bed, pulling his covers up around himself. Sam set his arms behind his head while idly listening to the inner ramblings of his mind. One thing that was bothering Sam was the fact that he hadn’t heard or sensed Gabriel since before he took a shower. Sam appreciated the fact that Gabriel was giving him space, but he also missed the warmth in the back of his mind. That warmth had melted the numb ramblings in his mind to almost nothing. Sam laid on his bed just staring at his ceiling. He could hear the faint rumbling of voices not that far from his door. It sounded like three males based on the roughness of their voices. Sam felt guilty for not helping the others, but he knew deep-down he would be of more use once he was rested and fully aware.

 _Bucko, I’m sorry to interrupt your bi-weekly Winchester Self-Deprecation, but your thoughts are really hard to tune out when we are sharing a body._ Sam could not hold back a chuckle at that. Even when Gabriel was a disembodied voice in his mind, he could hear the exact tone he would have said that in.

“It’s good to have you back, Gabe,” Sam responded as he sensed Gabriel’s Grace growing in heat. It was hot but not unbearably so and certainly not hurting him. It was the heat of a campfire on a cool summer night or a steaming hot tub at the nice hotels himself and Dean had been staying at recently. Sam could not help relaxing back into the irresistibly soothing fire of a healing Grace, and Gabriel embraced his soul back. In that moment, while surrounded by what his mind could only comprehend as heavenly, Sam felt calmer than he had in long time. Even despite all the weight on his shoulders still, Sam was lulled to sleep by the caress of a lapping warmth of another being.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end! Congrats!!! Hoped you liked it as much as I loved writing it! <3
> 
> Feel free to leave constructive criticism (Keep it kind)


End file.
